Carl Learns To Take Charge
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Carl taking charge of people inside the jail and making them do whatever he wants. Who will Carl boss around? What will Carl have them do? Will he get caught? Can anyone stop him or is everyone going to be under Carl's control? There is only one way to find out.


First off this story you are about to read is a story I took over while back from a friend on another site. The first few chapters will be his and the rest will be mine. I did not change anything that he wrote. What you about to read is how it was on the other site. Who knows maybe you have read this already. Thank you for your time Enjoy

* * *

 _I do not own the walking dead or anything related to it, read at your own risk_

 **Part 1 Glenn**

Carl was now 13, in the world before, his time would have been spent jerking off and discovering his fantasies and attractions, in fact in a parallel universe carl would be at this very second having sex for the first time with his shy slightly plumby next door neighbor. as it was in this world though, carl was much too busy for the thoughts and occupations that usually accomppany a boy of his age. where he should have been thinking that beth looked particulary cold and didnt wear a bra this morning, he was instead going over in his mind all the routes in and out of the prison. where he should have had a bird eyes view of maggie bending over to grab her bag he instead was too busy counting how many zombies now roamed the front area and by how much they had mutliplied since last night that isnt to say he did still have his urges he would have to be blind not to get a good view of beth when she changed shirts, or of maggie when her shirt would get wet after doing laundry. heck he even looked at glenn on the rare occassion he walked around without a shirt. he wasnt bi or gay, at least he hoped not, it was just anything at this point would excite him, the party was used to each other and their close proximity allowed for alot of openness , it wasnt unknown for a member of the male sex to walk around with a semi or a full blown boner in the morning, carl was lucky that he was still small enough to be able to hide his in the band of his boxers, at least that way no one would think he was too small. everyone knew that actually it was just easier to pretend not to notice as to not embarass the boy. rick, his father, especially liked to walk around with his full mast showing. he even let it fall out "accidently" sometimes. it wasnt huge, daryl was huge. for some reason daryl was shyer then carl and non of them had seen him naked. however on rare occasion he had stripped to his underwear, the bulge was huge, bigger judiths head even.

carol seemed to salvate all over him after she first saw it. actually so did beth and Maggie. much to glenns dismay. carl knew why, heck everyone knew why, if carl had ever heard the sterostype about asians having small penises he would have believed it. glenn was tiny, his underwear barely bulged and when he walked around with a stiffy he arched his back to make it seem bigger. still carl could tell it was small. it was actaully around the same size at carls at 4.5 inches and he wasnt done growing yet, carl was always filled with a desire to touch it just to see if it felt the same too. The group had actually managed to jerry rig one of the shower rooms to work. it ran cold water but at least it was water. the schedule would be women first while the men guarded outside, then they would flip. on this particular day carl and the men were showering later then usual and the women went off to get dinner ready. most of the men showered quickly and left. it was down to carl and glenn. glenn and maggie had been fighting for weeks and carl knew he didnt want to go back and have anothe argument. glenn keep glancing over at him. carl wasnt sure why, but he was enjoying the shower and didnt want to get out out.

ahhh fuck it, he heard from glenns area, look carl i need to jerk off real bad, you dont mind if i do that do you carl looked over at glenn, what? you dont mind right, glenn had already started

carl was staring at what glenn was doing with his hands, jerk off? what do you mean

it was glenns turn for confusion, what? oh come on your thirteen, dont tell me you have never jerked off

carl shook his head clearly a bit embarrassed by his lack of knowledge

oh wow, err ok well its when a dude gets a boner and plays with himself to achieve orgasm

carl still looked confused

ok look ill show you but if you tell your dad im a dead man so mouth shut ok?

carl nodded and mimed zipping his mouth closed glenn went at it bending his knees a bit he jerked off fiercely closing his eyes carl had come closer and was now standing beside the asain man watching him do it. it wasnt long before glenn busted and spewed all over the wall to carls surprise

wo that was amazing carl said genuinely impressed

yeah it was glenn said like a douche, hey listen you really didnt know what jacking off was?

carl said nope

wow glenn said taken back

why is it weird that i didnt know carl asked afraid of the answer

a little, i mean by the time i was your age i was doing it 3 times a day sometimes i would wake up in the middle of the night just to have a session

wow carl said i didnt know

well i guess being couped up with a bunch of older people since before you started puberty probably buts a damper on discovery, ill tell you what, i know its weird to talk to ta parent about this, so how about if you have any questions feel free to ask me

you sure that would be to weird carl asked

dude i just jacked off in front of you glenn returned i dont think it would be too weird for anything right now

he laughed and walked out carl finished his shower with questions swirling about it was two weeks before carl got glenn alone enough to ask questions. they had both pulled gaurd duty and were comfortably sitting in the watchtower above lookng down on the slowly growing hoard

were going to have to thin them out again glenn remarked offhandely

carl agreed and they sat in stony silence for a few minutes before carl got up some nerve

hey glenn?

yeah? whats up

well i was just going to ask... how exactly do you have sex, i mean well..

glenn got uncomfortable fidgeting around. oh well. you see... a man and women get together and the man sticks his penis in her and basically they grind together and move their hips until the man spurts. i mean thats one way to..

what do you mean one way to? is there more, carl asked curious

well yeah.. i mean technically you could do anal, basically the same thing except sticking it up her butt. its how the gay guys do it. also technically stuff like blowjobs. handjobs, eating a girl out are all considered sex.

blow job?

err yeah its when a girl or guy sucks another guys dick to simulate sex with the mouth.

oh wow how does that feel?

...honestly i dont know, maggie refuses to do it, and she is my first sexual partner

i wish i could feel what ifeels like.

..me too glenn said before they lapsed back into silence

carl was thinking perverse thoughts, mainly about getting blown by different people. first beth then maggie, even daryl made an appearance. his mind finally landed on glenn doing it and he looked over at the soft skinned asain, the man was staring out trying to forget the embarrasing conversation. carl really wanted it to happen and glenn was the closest targetbut how? how would he convince glenn to do it. he was pretty sure glenn was bisexual so straight up asking was out. pleading probably wouldnt work to his nice side and asking him to help out might work. he couldnt force him not with the asain actually getting some muscle lately and learning to scrap. blackmail, the word formed in his mind like a gaint neon sign. he would blackmail it into him. he would just need to get some leverage on him, but what it hit carl again, he already had it. glenn jerking off in the showers, he had said himself that his dad would kill him if he found out.

carl concentrated on keeping his voice steady when he turned to glenn and said loudly hey glenn suck me off

what? glenn asked smiling thinking carl was joking

i said give me a blowjob

the smile faded, im not giving you a blowjob dude thats gross.

do it or ill tell my dad you jerked off in front of me

dude grow up, glenn got up to leave

carl had to fight hard to stay cool and not freak out,

ok then ill tell my dad, im sure he will be thrilled

glenn had stopped in the doorway, dude seriously stop playing this isnt

funny

no its not, carl barked back, now are you going to do it or not

...glenn just stared at him in mixd feeling

carl decided to go for broke, he stood up dropped his pants and underwear and sat back down spreading his legs as far as possible glenn came back into the room fully, your really going to make me do this?

carl just smiled

you little shit

just do it already glenn

carl watched in victory as glenn got onto his knees in front of him gagging a little carl was hard and playfully slapped glenn on the cheek with it. glenn glared at him before slowly ingulfing carls rod all the way to his sparse pubic hairs in one gulp it was a passable blowjob, not the best ever but for carls first time it was accetable. carl last maybe two minutes blowing before he could warn glenn not that he would have. glenn to his credit swallowed it before getting up and walking away. they didnt speak for a couple of days carl was hooked he liked what had happened not only the blowjob but the feeling of the power he had over glenn. he wanted to try the full thing now, he really wanted to jump beth and just fuck her in the kitchen one day but he knew he needed practice.

again glenn sprang to mind, he didnt see why his first time shouldnt be with someone he knew he could get and control. so he decided to go for it the next time the guys were in the shower again, again everyone left. it took glenn a minute to realize he was now alone in the shower with carl, he quickly turned to leave. but carl had purposefully chosen the shower by the door and now blocked his way.

im not sucking you off again asshole, glenn challenged

i wasnt going to ask you to, carl said walking closer now inches from him,

their naked bodies dripping water carl reached up and planted a kiss on glenns mouth. he wanted to practice this too and glenn was basically his practice dummy now, at least that is what he had decided last night. glenn broke away and wiped his mouth

sick dude, you have problems

no i dont

yes you do, i dont care if rick freaks out im going to go tell him right

no...

he stopped in mid sentence as carl had reached out and grabbed his dick tugging it to shut him up.

shut up and lean over

what?

i said bend over

...no

carl slapped glenn in the face

look glenn you could either listen to me and do it or ill find a way to

make you do it. and when im done ill go find maggia and show her what an

actual guy can do

glenn was holding his cheek staring at carl in disbelieve,

DO IT! carl said fiecely managing to sound like his dad and shane at their most demanding

with out another word glenn bend over and found himself staring at the tiles on the floor

he heard the patter as well as saw carls small feet as they walked behind him he felt carl right begind him and felt carls hand run themselves over his both his thighs coming to rest on his back he couldnt believe this was happening even when he felt something foreign nudging at his hole, he set his jaw hard as he felt it slide in slowly, he counted himself lucky that carl's dick was pretty thin compared to an adult his size but still it hurt, it felt much bigger then carls 4 inches.

carl took it halfway out and slammed it all the way back in hearing a discomforted grunt escape from glenn, he liked the sound so he did it again and again to imitate it slamming back and forth, he felt himself getting close he pulled out and walked around finishing himself in glenns face, he walked out barely turning around to say

you know your my bitch now right?

* * *

 **Well there you go the first chapter, what did you think? Please let me know by a review that's open to all or PM me if you are a member. Not a member, Its free to be one :) Please feel free to read my other stories.**


End file.
